Wizard Hades
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: My OC Yang Hai was been accepted into Hogwarts, and finds herself getting wrapped up in Harry Potter's problems! She just wants live through the school year, but it getting hard! Will she die to keep the other students safe? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Wizard Hell**

I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

* * *

Hai was a strange girl, she spoke fluent Chinese and could read too, she had chestnut hair and dark grey eyes. She was also a demigod. Daughter of Hades, to be exact, and slightly insane. Or that's what people thought, but she was quite sane, it was just that being insane was more fun. So she was quite surprised to find out she was accepted into a school she didn't remember applying for.

'Dear miss Yang,

We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Of course, being dyslexic all she could read was

Eard isms agny,

Ew pesald ot acunonec ouy hvae eneb caepptde noit Haortsgw cohals fo iwchttfac nda wzardry.

So she had her mom read instead. After her mom finished, she said "Oh honey, this wonderful! But-er, a little strange, to say the least." Hai had to agree, how'd she get magic in her blood? She wasn't related to Hecate. So this was... disturbing.

Oh well, her ADHD wouldn't let her focus on this for long. Her mother took the first flight to London to get her school supplies. Stopping in front of a pub, Hai thought 'The Leaky Caldron' was a strange name for a place. "Something the matter Hai?" Hai was staring, intently as people went in and out of the strange pub. "I wanna go in there." she didn't know why, she just had a gut instinct saying this was the place to go to get her supplies. Leaving her mother dazed and wondering what she was talking about.

Stepping inside she struggled to be heard over the din of the crowd. Finally, she snapped "_OI! BARMAN! WHERE DO I FIND DIAGON ALLEY?"_ the barman rolled his eyes "Over there, by the waste bin, up two left three." stepping out into the back, she wondered if it was an elaborate plan to get her out of his pub. Cuz' she was paranoid that way. But following what the barman told her, much to her surprise the wall opened up to her. This was getting... AWESOME!

* * *

Heh, sorry short chappy I know but, her mom was confused since Muggles can't see the Leaky Caldron.

Review! Plus do you think, I should a REAL Percy Jackson character? Leave your answer and if it's yes than which? Leave that in the review too.

Ameriko-chan out!


	2. Chapter 2 when thing get insane

Chapter 2 where things get insane

I don't own Percy or Harry.

* * *

Hai still couldn't believe how smooth things were going. So far she found a hidden account just for her, a dog(previously owned, mind you.) and some books necessary to start first term at Hogwarts. Now all Hai needed was some robes and a wand. No, ice cream, that's what she should get first. No, Chinese food! Wait what was she doing again? WANDS! Yes, that's what she needed. Or was it? Arg! ADHD sucked!

Focus, Hai. Focus. She needed to find the wand shop. Having asked around enough she found herself being dragged around by a man who smelt like he had rubbed fish on his pores, and a reeeeeally skinny boy with a weird scar on his face. But, who was really looking at his scar, anyways? Not Hai, that's for sure. But then again, he could have a fish for a head and she wouldn't care.

* * *

Hai waltz into the shop, when a man with wiry hair and a wild gleam in his eyes popped out. Harry stared at Hai, she was looking at Ollivander with eyes of a woman who knew she was mad, and was loving every second of it. As Ollivander went through the wands, he and Hai got very exited, like this was some fun game the two were playing. Harry, after getting his wand scampered out of the shoppe, leaving the two alone. "You are a strange one young miss!" Ollivander squealed delightedly "I could say the same to you, old man." Hai chimed. After repeating the process Hai was handed a wand. She didn't catch what the old man said, not that she cared, but her ADHD had starting up again. Hai, again stalked-Er- FOLLOWED the scar headed boy to the train station.

* * *

She stood mortified as she saw two boys VANISH into a WALL! A wall! How did THAT work? Shaking it off, Hai attempted the same. A windy rush surrounded her and then, it just, stopped. Peeking open an eye, saw a light blonde giving her a sneer. She knew right then, that kid would be a pain in her rear. Thinking of the worst thing she could say "Go away" in British terms, she smiled sweetly and said "Piss off." his sneer was whipped off his face. "Wait until my Father hears about this!" Daddy's boy. Go figure. Geez, did the British have any backbones? Hai noticed the train started to depart. Oh man. Running she hopped on as that guy who yells "All aboard." went in his little conductor spot.

She meandered through the seats and found a quaint one with Scar face, and a ginger kid. She snickered. Ginger kids have no souls. Harry, as it turns out, was starting his first term as well as a mister Ron Weasly. His ears were a funny shade of pink when she shook his hand. "Nihao, my name is Yang Hai." The two blinked. "I'm part Chinese, okay?" she grumbled. There was a loong silence between the trio. Not that Hai minded. Then some girl with fuzzy brown hair and large front teeth waltz in and had to ruin it. Beaver girl spoke "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one. Are you about to do magic? Can I see?" accretive isn't she? "Sunshine, daisies, butter-mellow, make this stupid fat-rat yellow!" weeeeird. No other word. Just, weird, Scabbers the rat flinched, nothing more, nothing less. Was the spell suppose to do something? Hai thought so. Apparently not.

The train ride only got less fun from there. Hai sighed. This might be the most boring road trip ever.

* * *

Yay~! Chapter two is done~! Review!

Ameriko, out.


	3. Chapter 3 PS: I hate you

Chapter 3: P.S: I hate you.

I wish I owned Potter and Jackson, but I do not...

* * *

Hai and the others had reached the station, now the they had to get on the entrance boats. Oh no. No no no no no NO! She not was not getting on that boat. That was final, Hagrid didn't seem to get the memo. "S'all right! J'st git in th' boat 's all." Hai started to fight Hagrid tooth and nail to avoid that boat. She lost, epiclly, mind you. She had made a quick apology to uncle Poseidon. Daddy's boy was sneering at her again. Oh how she wanted to feel her fist in his face. She went through Hades and back. She had a similar background to her brother, Nico, yet she was let out after him.

* * *

Hai, Harry, and Ron were escorted into a large dinning room where the ceiling looked like the night sky, she heard Señorita Beaver said something about it being charmed to do that. See if anyone cared, would ya? Hai wanted to slap her silly. She wanted to that a lot recently she hated know-it-all's and weenies. Hopefully there weren't a lot of those running around here. They sat down, Hai next to Ron who tried to awkwardly start a conversation and failed when she told him to promptly "shut up" she notice Weenie-Man. He had made his way to her. "Better watch were you sit, girl. You might catch poorness." his friends snickered "Anyway, you have a name? I might be willing to overlook what you said earlier since I'm in a forgiving mood." Hai peerked and said in an obviously fake british accent "'Ello! I'm Mad Hatter! Nice to meet you Weenie-Man!" he looked livid, oh yea, this was so fun. "Malfoy, Draco." Weenie-Man had a smug look as a hat shouted "Slytherin!" wait. When did hats talk? She... must have missed the part were it started talking. 'Idiot! Focus or your never see next year at this school! Baka! Baka Baka!'

"Potter, Harry." the crowd grew quite as Harry went up to the hat. It was there for a little while, the suspense was so thick, Hai could have cleaved it with an ax. "Gryffendor!" cheers went flying through the tables. Eventually, Hai decided it wasn't worth really listening to, until, "Yang, Hai." she calmly went to the hat. It made her nervous. But, then, you'd be too if a hat decided where you'd go. A HAT! Didn't get much weirder than that! The hat touched her head. 'strange one, aren't you? Hmm. You have courage. But, you wouldn't belong, nor would you in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff is too, calm for your mind. You are cunning, ambitious, and you have what it takes...' "Slytherin!"

What? Did she hear it right? Slytherin? As in, with Weenie-Man? Ah, Hades. She could tell they we're going to try to make the other one's life a living Hell. She'd just make his a bigger one. She looked around, why Slytherin? Why with Weenie-Man? She sighed, she sat down with Harry. Everyone was strangely quite. Weenie-Man glared icy daggers at her. The potions master came up to her, Snake? Yea, Snake. "Miss Yang, are you aware that you are sitting at the Gryffendor table, eating with the Gryffendors?" Hai nodded and replied "Duh, I be in this house if the hat didn't say I was in stupid Slytherin." she saw anger flash through his eyes "Miss Yang, please go to your house's table." She frowned "No, I wasn't informed that there was a rule against sitting with your friends instead of the weenies." she made shooing gesture To Snake. "Now, shoo, off with you. Go to your boring teacher-ness that no cares about." Snake made a grab for the back of her robes, but her Demi-God instincts made her round house kick poor Snake to the face. And she was still sitting! Hai flinched, 'oops' "Sorry, Professor Snake..." Snake now had a bloody nose. "My bad..." she said again. "Detention, miss Yang, in my office this Friday."

Wow. First detention of the school year. That's such a fail. Hai continued to eat with Harry and Ron, who were still reveling in the thought that she just kick a teacher's face, sitting. "Get over it. I'm sure other people could do it too."

"Nuh-uh!" Ron protested. "That's the first time I ever heard of it." So she'd stick out a little more. Sue her.

* * *

Xie Xie for reading! You have no idea what this means to me! Well, thanks again!

Review!

Ameriko, out.


	4. Chapter 4 Hai Vs Weenie

Chapter 4 Hai Vs. Weenie

Feeling lazy, just gonna say: HP and PJ; not mine.

* * *

Hai was starting to hate this school, ghosts, more ghost, ghosts coming out the wazoo. Not many knew this, but ghosts were a lot more paperwork then they let on. They were too chicken to go to paradise! Paradise, for crying out loud! It's like an all-expence-paid trip to Hawaii! Why? Because they wanted to keep up with the 'times'!

How much time did they need? They're _DEAD!_

Just ask the inmates what was like before you died! Especially that sad excuse for a poltergeist, Perve? No, Peeves. Ah, what did she care what he was call? Snake's nose was no longer broken, though Madam Pompeii( it was Pompeii, right?) couldn't get rid of the bruising. So Snake's nose was a little purple for her detention, but she doubted Snake was going to forgive her for her little 'stunt'.

Peeves cackled up ahead tearing her away from her thoughts. She glanced and saw Harry and Ron. Grinning she ran up to them "'Sup, guys?" Ron frowned slightly "Why aren't you with your Slytherin friends?" he asked, suspicion dripping in his voice. Hai didn't care, at least, not much. Then, HE reared his ugly mug. Weenie-man came waltzing in, sneer plastered on his face. Weenie-man spotted her and scowled, strolling up he said "Hanging around with this lot? How can you call yourself a Slytherin?" Hai laughed "Same way you can call yourself a man!" Ron broke out laughing. "Y-you were sh- showed up b-by a GIRL!" Harry was grinning now, watching as he stormed away "Brilliant, it's like you knew he was going say that!"

"'Course I didn't know what was gonna say. I was saying the first thing that came to mind." Hai did that a little too often, she always offended people back home. But, with these guys she was unstoppable!

* * *

In potions with Gryffendor, Snake was prowling the class. Hai's caldron exploded in the first three minute of class. Snake's gaze was too busy focusing on Harry. 'Jerk. Shoulda kicked him harder.' After her second caldron, Snake's attention was pulled away from Harry. His eyes flashing, Snake asked "MISS YANG! Can you not read the board?" Hai smiled sweetly "Nope. I'm dyslectic. Makes you feel kinda stupid. Don't it?" Roars of laughter filled the classroom. "SILENCE! I WILL have SILENCE!" Snake barked "Miss Yang, meet me after class for you punishment for sassing an elder." She rolled her eyes "Oh, bite me." she snapped. She HATED this guy!

She wanted fight something! She wanted to ram her sword through something's head. Gods, he was whiny. Snake also seemed to be in desperate need of shampoo. His hair looked so GREASY! Ew. Just, ew.

* * *

Hai managed to avoid Snake and snuck out with the Gryffendors. She found Beaver girl with Harry and Ron. "Oi. Who's she Harry?" Harry blinked "Er."

"I'm Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you." she announced thrusting her hand "Yang Hai. Same." she said blankly "Now, I, Er- have to go, to-erm- Defense Against the Dark Arts. Bye you guys." Hai said turning away. She didn't really like Hermione, she seemed kind of mean. Or as Harry and Ron called them: Prats. Or was it git. Hai took words from TV sometimes and saw one called Hetalia or something were the English guy called people wankers. As she passed Malfoy, he sneered "Is the little traitor lost? Good. Hope you get expell-" he was cut off by Hai's fist. Hearing the satisfying snap that represented his jaw braking, she swiveled and mocked surprise "What was that, you good for nothing wanker? Your sorry for all the trouble you've given me? Thank you!" she turned to Twiddledumb and Twiddle-ugly. "And your not gonna tell. Your going to take him to Madam Pompeii" they arched their eyebrows "And tell her, he hurt himself on a stair. Got me? Or do you wanna wind up like him? No? Good. Now get out of my sight." and with that she turned swiftly on her heel and headed for class.

* * *

In DADA Professor Quibble(or something like that) was totally lame. And, gods! It smelt worse than Nico, when the Aphrodite cabin gave him a make over. He didn't look as stupid as Nico did, seeing how Nico had been in Red high-heels and designer Italian clothing, fedora and everything, but almost. Almost. Quarrel had weird vibes coming off him too, almost as if he had the daddy's helm. But that was impossible, no one would steal daddy's Helm if they valued their life. Nico hated it when she called their father 'daddy' she thought it was endearing. The teach spoke with a stutter "W-we sha-shall b-be l-learning a-a-ab-bout the v-v-vampires t-t-today." Hai put her head down and took a nice ninety minute nap. She dreamt of Daddy.

* * *

Woot! First review! Thank you Dragon. Of. Night! You are the best! Anyway, thought I'd leave a bit of suspense at the end. And, Hai has problems with names, really more of the teachers. Example: Snake=Snape(duh), Quibble/Quarrel= Quirrel.

And way, Review!

Ameriko, out.


	5. Chapter 5 Hades Message

Chapter 5 Hades' message

The people supporting this, I wanna hug you, but I'm not. Cuz that would be creepy.

I don't own Percy or Harry.

* * *

Hai's dad stood in front of her. Thinking back now, Hai really couldn't remember what daddy said, but it involved Nico and Harry. And, no. Not in that way. He didn't mean Nico and Harry were dating. She was getting off topic now. After waking up from her nap she looked around as the Ravenclaws flooded out of the room, Slytherins close behind. Stretching, she wondered where the next class was, and if Malfoy's jaw was fixed from his "fall". Inspecting her schedule(translated into Greek.):broom stick riding. Oh. HADES, NO! She was NOT flying today, or tomorrow, or next week, or next year, not ever! Dear gods she was going to die! It was a miracle uncle Poseidon forgave her riding a friggin boat. Uncle Zeus was far less forgiving, he'd zap her from the sky in heart beat, she didn't want to be the extra-crispy bacon that someone eats tomorrow! No matter how good she'd taste, she refused to be delicious crispy bacon.

She sighed, but what choice did she have? Hai was wondering what her obituary was going to say "Died from freak lighting" or "couldn't stay on her broom." to be honest she always figured she'd die from a monster or something like that. Not at school, friggin flyin'. Why did she have to die today? She didn't like dying, it could be fatal! Keeping her cool(on the outside) she made her to the flying court...thingy.

* * *

So far no flying. Maybe if she told the teacher she get motion sick? Nah, what teacher would buy that? Oh, if only she had Charm Speak, she'd talk her way out of this! "Now plant you feet firmly on the ground, and call to you broom with a strong 'Up'." Hai didn't want to, but she apologized to her other uncle "Sorry Uncle Zeus." Then louder "UP!" to her surprise it came after the second 'up'. Neville had some problems with his broom, the poor boy was whipped around by the demonic broom from Hell.

Kid broke his wrist, Weenie-Man flew and tossed some glass ball, Harry breaks a rule and gets put on the Gryffendor Qui-Qui team(Qui-Qui sounded better than the real name which she couldn't remember). Hai, personally couldn't wait for the first Qui-Qui match of the season. Harry was given the best broom in the wizarding world: the Cloud 2000, or something, she didn't know the real name, but she knew it meant "cloud".

* * *

At the first match of the season, Hai appeared at the Slytherin's stands flashing off her colors. Of red 'n' gold, screaming at the top of her lungs "GO, GO GRYFFENDOR!" Weenie-man glared at her, she stopped her chant for a bit to say "Stop staring, or I'll push off this stand." He immediately snapped his head to the game and was ignored by Hai for the rest of the match.

* * *

Hai looked back on the day, it was the most fun she'd ever had at a school! Transfiguration was fun, they'd tried to change matches into needles. Hai had made a needle, a knitting needle, with a phoserous tip. When Proffesor McGoney asked if she was aware of this she said yes and showed how much more USEFUL this was. Striking the tip she had lit Weenie's robes on fire. That landed her with yet another detention and ten points from Slytherin. The rest of the classes were boring in comparison.

* * *

What did Daddy mean by her brother Nico? Entering the Slytherin commonroom and decided to IM someone, anyone who she could talk to. "Hi Percy! How's my strongest non-immortal cousin?" Percy rolled his eyes "Hey Hai. What are you up to? And don't say you haven't done anything, because you only IM me when you've done something that might get you killed and you need my help to save you and the camp. So what did you do~?" people in the commonroom were wondering who was in their house while she was laughing "Nothing, Perce, I'm at school, hey! Did you know these ANOTHER Percy here? Oh don't worry, he's not some clone, he's a ginger kid though." they looked at each other before saying in unison "Ginger kids have no souls!" they giggled for a moment. "Well, Hai, I have to go. Laters!" she waved goodbye. Who to Iris-Message next? "NICO! Nihao, Nico! How are you? I miss you so much!" Her brother looked baffled. Someone missed HIM? Since when? "I'm having fun at my new school! Daddy spoke to me in a dream. Why were you mentioned? Please, please, oh PLEASE tell me!" Nico had his Why-are-talking-about-this? face, "I'd think it be easy to realize that, duh, Hades is sending me to your school. To make sure that we BOTH watch some kid named 'Potter' kid and- HEY! Are you doing this in front of classmates!? How many times have I told you NOT to do that!?" and then broke their connection. Hey big brother was going to go to school with her!

* * *

Yea~ I just wanted Nico into the story. I mean, it's not a Percy Jackson fic without REAL Percy characters, right? Well, you can either: review

Review

Review

Or

Review~!

Ameriko, out~!


	6. Chapter 6 Hai says Hi!

Chapter 6 Hai says Hi

I do not own PJ or HP

* * *

It was a few weeks before Nico showed up. The teachers said he was a "Late Arrival". Hai watched intently from the Gryffendor table as Nico was sorted. Of coarse since the hat speaks through your mind Hai couldn't hear what the hat had to say about Nico. She wondered about hats, what hat would Nico look best in? Maybe a fedora. No wait, a cap. No fedora. Yea. A fedora, defiantly a fedora. Wait was she thinking of again? Oh yea, Nico! "GRIFFENDOR!" Hai clapped as loud as she could, whistling obnoxiously, and screaming "WOOT!"

She received strange looks from the Slytherins and some of the teachers, like Snake and McGoogle( it was McGoogle, right?). Nico looked as emo as ever, that was her brother! "Hey, you really 11? You look older." Nico shrugged, "Well, I actually transferred here from an American school, I'm really 13. So I'm a third year." Would they friggin let her through!? She wanted to talked to her brother!

After a minute of pushing and apologizing she reached him. She wanted to talk about how he was going to love the school, and how the teachers(except a few) were really nice. But when she got there her ADHD made her forget what was going to say so she the first thing that came to mind "Hi~!" Nico's face met his palm rather quickly.

* * *

The rain was pouring so Hai and Nico ran to their classes. Half way they bumped into Draco. "Well, if it isn't little Miss. Idiot." he sneered Hai reached for her mechanical pencil, then Nico grabbed her wrist and shook his head slightly mouthing "He's not worth it." Hai sighed and took her hand away. Though before Hai left, she smacked Weenie-Man straight in the gut, Nico shrugged and punched him in the face. Draco would sport a bruise there now.

* * *

At the Dinning Hall, Harry asked Nico how he knew Hai so well. "Well, Hai is my half-sister. We have the same dad, but her mom is Chinese and mine is Italian." Harry blinked, "Then where's your Da from?" he two of them said "Greece." Hermione put on her snooty voice said "I've read about Greece, their culture is fascinating." Hai already knew that, so she bragged "Ever see a cyclops? I have." she mimicked Hermione's snooty voice. The other brunette just looked even more interested "You have? Oh, what was it like? How did it look? How big was it?" Hai was bombarded with these questions "Well, his name is Tyson, he's about, hmm, seven, eight feet tall." she saw her puzzled look "Those are like meters but missing about three inches. Anyways, he has one HUGE eye in the center of his head, he LOVES peanut butter. Uh. That's about it." Ron looked at her "For a Slytherin, your not that bad." Harry and Hermione agreed. Hai met Greece, he wasn't that bad, he was a little over enthusiastic about cats, but nice. "Hey, is Weenie-Man looking at me? I hate him." Nico looked "No he's talking to Professor Snape." she blinked "What do ya think Snake's sayin'?" Hai whispered. "Who cares? Harry's got to go. We should too, the Quiddish match is gonna start." Hai leapt from her seat "Yay~! Qui-Qui!"

* * *

Έτσι, συγνώμη για τη μη ενημέρωση! Μην είσαι τρελός! Ήθελα να κάνω αυτό το μήνυμα στην ελληνική Σημείωση έτσι, χρησιμοποιούν μεταφραστή ή οτιδήποτε άλλο σας.Βρείτε την αναφορά Hetalia!

Ameriko, έξω.


End file.
